poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yokai Warrior's Return
This is how everyone thought the Yokai Warrior's has return in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. is looking at the great big rock and no sign of Ancient Yokai, so he wake up the others Inumaro: '''Guys, wake up. wake up '''Inumaro: '''Everyone. We're here. '''Jibanyan: '''We are? '''Inumaro: '''Oh yeah. We found it '''Fuyunyan: '''We found it? Oh! Fantastic! Where is it? How far? '''Inumaro: '''Right here! '''Komajiro: '''Here. '''Komasan: '''Behind the rock? '''USApyon: '''No, this is it, Dani. '''Jibanyan: '''Give me that! (He grab the Map) This ca- '''USApyon: '''Apparently, Ancient Yokai. Is native for... a big.. rock! Hey, but I'll tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so you can have my share, dani! '''Nikoyiko: '''You don't think Nurarihyon could've gotten here before us and- '''Inumaro: '''And what? Taken to a big rock? That jerk. '''Jibanyan: Guys, you- we have to think about this. We've come all this way, and w-w-we should really, you know- Whisper: 'Lets...go... Back! '''All: '(Sigh) 'USApyon: '''Not with the face! Stop. Looks like there a pass right there. they bump into someone and they saw guards coming to them, and they look scared '''Whisper: '''Um, hi. I this your rock, dani? Sorry, we were just looking... We're tourist. Tourist! We... we... lost our group! May we go now? point at them with their spear '''Whisper: '''Spear. take our Heroes to somewhere, and they went to the waterfall, and they went into the boat, they saw something shocking '''All: '''Ancient Yokai. saw them, even the Chief of the Ancient City and Lady Ubuena '''USApyon: '''Well, it's been great seeing you guys. '''Jibanyan: '''USApyon, I just want you to know. I'm sorry about that Rocket Model I broke. '''USApyon: '''So you're the.... Y- '''Lady Ubuena: '''Behold, as the prophecies foretold the time of Judgment is now! '''All: '(Gasp) '''Lady Ubuena: '''Citizen, did I not forget that the Warriors would come to us? My Lord, I am Lady Ubuena, the leader of the Keima. And a messenger of the Warriors. '''Inumaro: '''Hi. '''Chief: '''I am the Chief of the Ancient City. What Names we may called you? '''Jibanyan: '''I'm Jibanyan. '''Komasan: I am Komasan. '''Fuyunyan: '''Names Fuyunyan. '''Nekoniko: '''Nekoniko. '''USApyon: '''USApyon. '''Whisper: '''I'm Whisper. '''Komajiro: '''Komajiro. '''Inumaro: '''And I'm Inumaro. '''Jibanyan: '''And they call us the Yokai Heroes! '''Lady Ubuena: '''Your arrived has been greatly anticipated. '''Chief: '''My lord, low long will you stay the City? Ubuena saw the girl '''Lady Ubuena: '''Aha! I see you caught our thief! What should we do to punish her? '''Blizzaria: '''No, no, no, no,no. You have been mistaken. I'm not a thief, the Warriors send me a message... To bring them tribute from the castle to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the Warriors. '''USApyon: '''Release her, don't ya think, dani? '''Lady Unbeuna: '''Take this back to where it belongs. '''Chief: '''My lord, why now do you choose to come here? '''Ladu Ubuena: '''Don't questions the Warriors! '''Jibanyan: '''That's right! Don't question us! Or we shall unleashed spirit and terrible power! And you want to see it! '''Lady Ubuena: '''Of course, we will! '''Komasan: '''You do? '''Laey Ubuena: '''Of course we do! Visit your wrath upon this nonbelievers, show us the truth and your devinity. '''USApyon: '''Divinity. One moment please. Jibanyan, I have to say something to you, dani. You don't have one! '''Jibanyan: '''Sorry, I got so excited. '''Komajiro: '''Oh great! '''Komasan: '''Maybe we should tell them the truth and get for mercy. '''Inumaro: '''Are you insane? We'll be gone for good! '''Fuyunyan: '''Yes, but they get suspicious. '''Komasan: '''And if we don't come up with a cosmicevent. the Volcano is rumbling '''USApyon: '''We're trying, we're trying. But we got distracted by those people. You butler. slap him '''Jibanyan: '''Think. Think. Think. Think. '''USApyon: '''I'm on the verge of- Stop!!! Volcano has stopped, much to everyone surprise '''Jibanyan: '''You don't want me to do it again? bow to them '''Lady Ubuena: '''Oh. Mighty Warriors. Come, let me show your estate. '''Jibanyan: '''Alright, Estate. went to the Estate of our Yokai Heroes '''Lady Ubuena: '''To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn. '''Chief: '''An, then perhaps we should prepare a glorious feast for you tonight. '''Lady Ubuena: '''Which will you prefer? '''All: '''Both. '''Jibanyan: '''Both is good. '''Both: '''My lords. and the Chief left the Estate '''Lady Ubuena: '''And so the dawn of the Keima. Happy New Year. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3